Kategoria:Znaki na Ścieżce
Wiara w Znaki Wędrowcy Ścieżki - tak zwą się ci, którzy wierzą, iż każdy na świecie ma wyznaczone zadanie, ma swoje przeznaczenie, którego sens powinien odkryć i całe życie dążyć do jego spełnienia. W tym dążeniu ma pomagać człowiekowi poznanie przyporządkowanego do siebie Znaku, jednego z czternastu, który w sposób symboliczny i ogólny określa jego los. Znaki wyliczane są na podstawie położenia gwiazd i księżyców w chwili urodzenia danej osoby oraz miejsca jej narodzin. Do każdego ze Znaków wedle tradycji są przypisane jakieś cechy i każdemu wyznaczono ścieżkę samodoskonalenia, którą powinien podążać. Wędrowcy Ścieżki wierzą, że postępowanie zgodne ze Znakiem pozwoli im przeżyć życie najlepiej i najsłuszniej, a po śmierci wstąpić do Boskiego Wymiaru, może nawet w poczet bogów... Wiara w sens Ścieżki została zapoczątkowana przez odłam elfickich czcicieli Sulona, zamkniętych w jakimś wietrznym górskim klasztorze i do dziś to kapłani Boga Wiatru znają się najlepiej na wykreślaniu Znaków. Wielu z nich praktykuje Ścieżkę, niemniej wyznawcy tej filozofii (może nie przesadnie liczni, ale jednak) znajdą się chyba pośród każdej grupy społecznej Herbii. Istotnym elementem w życiu osoby wstępującej na Ścieżkę jest Czyn Znaku, zwany też Dowodem Losu - to wyznaczone przez oświeconego kapłana Sulona, na prośbę wstępującego, zadanie, dowód wierności w postanowieniu. Czyn o znaczeniu zarówno symbolicznym, jak i realnym. Jego dokonanie może być stosunkowo łatwe, ale bywa i tak, że Wyznawca Ścieżki spędza całe życie na ciągłych próbach i ciągłym dążeniu. Dążenie, któremu poświęca się swój żywot, jest jednak swego rodzaju filarem filozofii Ścieżki i powodem do dumy. Stosunkowo rzadko zdarza się, że Wyznawcy Ścieżki są traktowani przez innych niechętnie czy pobłażliwie - generalnie raczej się ich szanuje i stawia za wzór determinacji oraz doskonalenia własnego charakteru i spokojnej akceptacji tego, co nieuniknione. Oczywiście znajdą się też ci, którzy prychną z pogardą, wygłaszając tyrady o tym, że każdy kształtuje swój los absolutnie samodzielnie i nikt nie jest do niczego z góry przeznaczony - ale co oni tam wiedzą o świecie... ZNAKI i kojarzone z nimi pojęcia DIABELSTWO - chytrość, spryt, zaradność, nawet wbrew powszechnym prawom i zasadom, dążenie do zysku, kalkulacje, czasem to sztukmistrze i iluzjoniści, handlarze, chytrzy bankierzy, różne drobne patałachy i drapichrusty; WIWERNA - dzika i zwierzęca strona istnienia, pogarda dla cywilizacji, naturalne dobro nieskażone wielkomiejskim syfem; surowe, ale sprawiedliwe prawa przyrody, siła, szczerość, prawo naturalne, prostota DZIECIĘ OSURELI - prawdziwe, płynące we krwi piękno, które nie przemija z wiekiem, lecz nabiera szlachetności i wyrazu; szczere, dobre, długotrwałe uczucia, smak i wyczucie, wdzięk, często talenty artystyczne; piękni, lecz nie próżni; szczerzy, ujmujący; ich droga polega na kultywowaniu piękna, dobra i prawdy w takiej czy innej postaci (jako malarze, rzeźbiarze, muzycy, tancerze, poeci, pisarze, aktorzy, ale także najróżniejsi rzemieślnicy kochający swe rzemiosło, ogrodnicy, kwiaciarze, pomocni i mądrzy kapłani...) i dzieleniu się tym z innymi na chwałę bogini KERON - bohaterowie, władcy, zmieniają świat, zdobywają szacunek, niech będą nieugięci i kształtują przyszłość na swoją modłę, porwą za sobą tłumy; niech trzymają się swoich zasad, stworzeni do władzy, sprawiedliwej władzy; silna ręka MOTYL - ulotne, kruche i płoche piękno; ci ludzie w młodości są nieprzeciętnie urodziwi, lecz ta ich uroda bardzo szybko przemija, zdradliwa, zmieniając się w zgorzknienie; unoszą się ponad ludzkimi sprawami, jak motyle pląsające ponad kwiatami, śliczne i bezmyślne; krótkie, bezowocne miłostki, duma, pycha, próżność, brak korzeni, chwilowość, chwytanie chwil, brak planów na przyszłość, powinni łapać chwile i korzystać z życia, póki mogą – często umierają dość młodo, nie mogąc się pogodzić z nieuchronnym przemijaniem ROZBÓJNICZKA - istota w duszy anarchistyczna, stworzona, aby się buntować, żyć na własną rękę, według własnych prawideł, dbać o własne interesy, nie uznawać zwierzchników, nie pozwolić nikomu sobą rządzić, wprowadzać ożywczy chaos w zastanym społeczeństwie, wieczne dziecko, które nie chce rozumieć i przestrzegać uznanych powszechnie prawideł obyczajowych i społecznych, dzika radość życia PRADRZEWO -''' przywiązanie do rodziny, rodu, tradycji; druidzi oraz stróże zdobyczy dawnej kultury i osiągnięć przodków; zbudować dom, założyć rodzinę i zasadzić drzewo, nie dać się wyrwać z rodzinnej ziemi, nie pozwolić zerwać z przeszłością; podobno przez takie osoby często przemawiają duchy przodków, które wybierają sobie ich na pośredników w załatwianiu pozostawionych spraw ze światem; silni, kiedy mają wsparcie rodu, niech nie pozwalają sobie odciąć korzeni; także historycy, dbający o to, bo przeszłość nie popadła w zapomnienie '''ROZDROŻE - wieczne wybory, wieczna wędrówka; osoba obdarzona naprawdę dużym wachlarzem możliwości i talentów, nie może jednak korzystać ze wszystkich, musi wybierać, wiecznie coś odrzucać na zawsze; nie powinna oglądać się za siebie i zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby wybrała inaczej, inaczej grozi jej melancholia; musi iść do przodu i wierzyć, że wybrała słusznie, że jej decyzje miały sens WODA - bierność, obojętność, brak przywiązania do spraw materialnych i emocjonalnych, wieczna zmienność, brak korzeni, dostosowywanie się do sytuacji, chaos; musi płynąć do przodu, jakoś, nie liczyć się z przeszłością ani przyszłością, nie wracać do tego co było, lecz płynąć zawsze do przodu niczym rzeka i doświadczać świata, przybierać różne formy, jakich okoliczności od niego wymagają, niekiedy wiecznie zmieniać profesje, nawet jeśli to trudne, człowiek przeznaczony do wiecznej wędrówki w jedną stronę, jeśli spełni swe przeznaczenie, na końcu czeka na niego na pewno coś wielkiego – jak morze, do którego wpadają rzeki DOBRY MNICH - pomocnik, wspomożyciel innych, zwłaszcza tych, którym się w życiu nie wiedzie - biedaków, żebraków, samotnych matek, sierot, wdów; sensem jego życia jest pomoc innym, bez liczenia na jakieś korzyści z tego tytułu, bezinteresownie; nawet, jeśli taki człowiek jest zmęczony, znużony, załamany pozornym bezsensem swoich czynów, nie powinien ustawać w swych dążeniach, nawet za cenę samotności, niezrozumienia i niepowodzeń osobistych - w tym się naprawdę spełni CIEŃ - istota stworzona do mądrości i przeniknięcia istoty świata; winna pojąć, że im więcej światła, im silniejszy blask, tym głębszy i czarniejszy cień mu towarzyszy i je dopełnia; równowaga, dobro i zło muszą współistnieć, on ma tego świadomość, filozof, mędrzec, który nie szuka sławy, lecz wiedzy PIORUN - wielcy bohaterowie, których kariera jest krótka, lecz olbrzymia; jak piorun rozświetlają niebo dziejów, by prędko zniknąć, ale wspomnienie o nich, niecichnący pomruk gromu, pozostaje gdzieś tam jeszcze długo i o to powinni zabiegać MRÓWKA - pracowitość, skromność, łagodność; osoba spod tego znaku jest cicha, posłuszna, nie miesza się do wielkich spraw, ale dobrze wykonuje to, co do niej należy, jest częścią grupy, nie może być sama, bo boi się indywidualności i samodzielności WIEŻA - znak uznawany za szczególnie pechowy od wiadomego czasu; ludzie pod nim urodzeni mają być predestynowani do rzeczy wielkich, lecz strasznych i najpewniej pisana jest im zguba; unika się nawet nazywania tego znaku po imieniu, zastępując słowo "Wieża" wyrazem "Ta"; dawniej, przed pojawianiem się Demonicznej Wieży na ziemiach Herbii, ze znakiem tym wiązano dążenie do wielkości, do czynów, które będą miały wpływ na losy świata i nie przejdą bez echa; wieża jako wielka budowla, wieża jako element wertykalny - połączenie z niebiosami, wieża jako miejsce odosobnienia dumnych i wielkich, połączone z pogardą dla prozaicznych, zwykłych spraw, wieża - wysoka ponad ludzkie budowle - jako symbol pychy, ponoć związana z darem wieszczenia POINSECJA - zwodnicza piękność, krótkie lecz intensywne miłości, ciągłe poszukiwanie nowości, szaleństwo i balansowanie na skraju, femme fatale i casanova, wieczni kochankowie, którzy nie pragną stworzenia ciepłego ogniska domowego, niezastygła nadzieja.